


Day 3: Snow

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s snow. I know you’ve been very sheltered in life, but I would’ve thought that you had seen snow before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Snow

White. That’s all Stiles could see. White everywhere. All over the ground, covering his jeep and his lover’s car, and still falling from the sky gently. So much so it was honestly a bit overwhelming.

“What the Hell is this?!” Stiles practically shrieked, arms flailing at his sides.

“Hmm?”

“This!” Stiles gestured towards the window again.

There was a slight rustling as his lover finally got out from under the covers and came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“That’s snow,” Peter explained slowly, his breath warm against Stiles’s ear. “I know you’ve been very sheltered in life, but I would’ve thought that you had seen snow before.”

“Yeah, on television!”

“Seriously?” Peter snorted. “You’ve only seen snow on television? Never in real life?”

“Dude, it’s Beacon Hills, California,” Stiles said as he brought Peter’s arms around him tighter. “Not Beacon Hills, Michigan.”

“Well, what do you think?”

“About what?”

“The snow,” Peter clarified, lifting his hands to rub against Stiles’s arms. He could feel the slight chill his young lover was getting from standing shirtless in front of the window.

“It’s nice,” Stiles decided. He turned his head to look at Peter, hesitation tightening his face. “Could we...could we just watch it for a while?”

“Of course,” Peter agreed quietly, dropping a quick kiss against Stiles’s bare shoulder. “Let me just grab a blanket. Why don’t you bring the chair closer?”

“Sure.”

A few quiet minutes passed as the two of them built their little nest. Stiles dragged the overstuffed armchair Peter kept in the corner in front of the window while Peter went to get some of the extra blankets out of the hall closet. When he came back, he laid the thickest blanket over the chair and sat down, pulling Stiles down into his lap. He pulled the thinner blanket around Stiles and held him close, sighing in content.

“This okay?”

Stiles hummed, dropping his head to lay against Peter’s shoulder. “Yeah, this is good.”

Curled together, they watched silently as the snow fell, warmed by the blankets and the love they had for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> winter/christmas prompts are open on my [tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) for any pairing and fandom.


End file.
